The present invention relates to electrical connectors. In particular, the present invention relates to a fret assembly for a flat cable.
It is known to use an electrical connector to terminate cables in order to help provide a means by which to connect and disconnect the cable. One such type of electrical connector is a fret assembly for a flat cable. A known fret assembly includes conductive frets disposed in a housing. The housing is connected to the cable such that the frets are placed in electrical contact with the conductors in the cable.
An apparatus comprises a base and a plurality of electrically conductive frets connected to the base. The frets have exposed portions on a first surface of the base. The apparatus further comprises a cover and a pad that is connected with a second surface of the cover. The cover is connected with the base such that the second surface of the cover overlies the first surface of the base and the pad overlies the exposed portions of the frets. The pad is compressed between the frets and the cover.